


[Art] The Queen of Swords

by KennedyMorgan



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan
Summary: Art for the Queen of Swords
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	[Art] The Queen of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/gifts).



> Thanks Applesaday, for a brilliant story to make art for!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Queen of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585992) by [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday)




End file.
